Consequences
by movice
Summary: I am doing one-shots of the consequences of the Harry Potter verse. I am going to stay mostly cannon but there will be references from other stories I am also writing at the same time that will take longer to release. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its paraphernalia. Thank you JK Rowling for creating a wonderful series that we like to explore with many possibilities


The Consequences

The Consequence of slandering Harry Potter:

Harry did not know about the slandering of his name until it was too late to do anything about it but the rest of the magical world got it long before he did.

_(This is all happening in the Wizagamoot meeting chamber without Dumbledore. For simplicity the names will be by country of origin and genders will be assigned on convenience. Thank you for reading.)_

In the place of France, and the closest country to England, its representative was a young attractive looking woman with long midnight black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed formally but a little on the revealing side of her decently sized breasts. She was going over all the political scandal her neighboring country has been getting into and it was angering her greatly. She spoke into her microphone that was to amplify her voice for the Wizagamoot so all could hear her clearly and in their own language, "My fellow representatives. The British Isles have once again shown their true color."

Murmuring started to go about. France has usually chose to avoid conflict but the woman's tone was not of the usual kind tone that could make grown men behave like school children who were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Spain spoke up hearing this but like France he was also getting worried about the island nation, "I believe I know what you are saying but please elaborate."

France stood up making her presence better seen throughout the room. "As I have been reviewing the words that the British have been sending us through letter, I have seen that they hold no pride in their own heroes and are on verbal slander trying to destroy what is little left of their hope in achieving a peace inside their own country. A tournament, that they host while bragging through _Dumbledore_, they assured us that no permanent harm shall come to any competitor through the protection of Dumbledore's own wand and has failed not only the visiting countries but his own even more."

Bulgaria spoke, "It is true someone cursed our champion in the tournament as well as yours making the tournament rigged for the illegal entry to win." He sighed trying not to shout his anger at the farce of a tournament it has become that shamed his country to be a part of. "I have interviewed our champion on the integrity of the country on his visit and his words haunt me. He talked on how they forced a frightened boy who rightfully feared for his life. Not because of the tournament but because he knew that it was a plot on his life. Victor Krum our champion swore to do everything to protect the boy for someone so young should not have the face of a survivalist who has survived death more than once."

France nodded, "I too have interviewed our champion and the answer is the same. She did admit that she was insulted and upset when 'a little boy' who she thought was a third year at the eldest came walking in claiming to be a fourth champion. But that quickly changed after she saw the deceit in his headmaster's eyes as he told everyone that the boy must compete. She even described on how they said he must compete because he was in a magical contract with the cup but that did not make since to her. . ."

"So why did the lassie not speak up then," said Australia who tilted her hat up now intrigued by the conversation.

France glared at the interrupter, "As I was saying, she knew that if one was to enter a true contract it must be by the willing mindset of the signer."

"That is true. A contract must be signed by a mentally aware person, though they can be coerced or threatened to sign in the contract but they must be aware when signing such a contract," America said getting affirmatives from around the giant chamber.

France continued while getting slightly frustrated with the interruptions, "She did not speak up for as soon as it was said the poor boy was to compete she was escorted out by her headmistress." She had now finally finished her piece and awaited the rooms thoughts.

"We agree with you France that not only was your tournament a farce from the beginning but this does not explain the full mistrust of the whole country, government and all," China said in his slightly accusing tone.

France sighed, "You are right about this not being the deciding factor but the attention getter for me and my people. You see soon after the tournament began I signed up for their newspaper they call 'The Daily Prophet.' I have it translated for me and I read it and was disgusted by their slander. They quite openly insulted my country and our free sentient races calling them slatterns and other horrible names. But even worse is the stuff they say about their own people. They called their savior a cheat, a liar, and many other terms accusing him of desiring more and more attention when clearly the boy would rather be anything but."

"I too have read their posts as of late and I have seen what you mean. They have gotten even worse after the tournament," America said. "We must decide on a course of action and follow though for inaction is what is only going to get us in worse of a problem like it did with Nazi's in World War two."

"I agree for my people have suffered greatly by their hands at our own indecision," France agreed.

New Zealand stood up, "To start off why do we not have increased security on all our international portkeys and floo networks, as well as all forms of mundane transports for even the more crafty of the lot."

America agreed, "Yes, why do we not have all their bags inspected as they come to our countries and have them all searched for dark marks or any other paraphernalia indicating their service to this 'Voldemort' fellow."

Everyone agreed and a vote was cast and starting the next day it would be in effect.

"Now we have established that we will be protecting our entrance now let us discuss the actions against these terrorists," France opened up the next point of the same dilemma.

Itally, a small and younger woman than most of the others on the board, stood to be heard, "I propose that we create a decent sized task force that will be trained in anti-terrorism. They will be tasked with hunting down, capturing or killing all of those that have the mark and those that support them weather quietly or openly."

"Seconded!" shouted someone amongst the crowd which only the exclaimer knew who. A vote was cast and once again they started to all plan its execution.

August 3, 1998

British Isles

The war was over with Voldemort's death but that did not stop the task group. They have been in England searching for the monsters that looked like their fellow man for the past four months and they have made great headway. In the past month alone they took down the last known marked Death Eater and they were now rounding up the last bit of supporters including a monster of a woman named Umbridge who they executed for resisting arrest, well at least which is what the paperwork was going to say. The Weasley family was apprehended not too long ago for the creation of love potions and attempted line theft.

France 'same time'

France looked at the picture that now adorned her desk. It held a picture of her eldest daughter hugging her husband and wife smiling happily at the Camera. The picture did not move for Appoline believed that a moment immortalized in time did not need to be so fidgety and distracting from the sentiment of the picture. Fleur was now married to Harry and Hermione Potter and happier than she has ever been with any other person. She was saddened when the Weasleys were caught with love potions and even more outraged when she found out that she was just as a victim as were her two good friends. She took her only two month old baby with her and moved in to Potter Manor with her two true friends and a month later all three wed together. Now she was pregnant with her second child and Hermione has just conceived her first. There could be no greater joy than the love of the growing family made of truth and Happiness.

ICW chamber

The whole ICW has abolished the Ministry of Magic of Britain an and has seized control of the government. They have abolished many unjust and downright barbaric laws. They have sent out feelers looking for potential candidate for those who would be good at leading the country to a better tomorrow. They encouraged all that bore magic to come forth and state your claim and resume of said post one wishes to be apart of. Soon many jobs had been taken by those once refused jobs because of their ancestry but now it was, "do you have the abilities and/or credentials and if not get out." Soon the magic of Briton flourished with the new schools that had active flu fireplaces that enabled the kids to return home to their parents at night and return during the morning for classes. In turn education and jobs started to blossom and grow opening many new avenues for all citizens of the magical world making the country prosper and dark lord free for many years to come.


End file.
